


Sandbar

by Yamitai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Camping, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamitai/pseuds/Yamitai
Summary: When electronics aren't exactly working and camping is the only thing to do, maybe different conversations can occur under the morning heat, especially if your partner is an worried American and your partner is a Russian.





	Sandbar

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is teen simply because there is a non-graphic mention of sex that happened before the story and light cursing.

"Mmm... how was that?" The deeper accented voice droned mutely as the face hid in bright blonde, completed with multiple natural highlights.

Alfred rolled his eyes at having to give Ivan some sort of appreciation through words, "I felt it." His words quick and simple, although almost trying not to snort. Glancing back to the soft blues of the tent, light still straining in gently over two bodies that were covered by a thin cover, not needing the warmth of each other, but gluttonously stucking it up with intense cuddles, legs laced after a morning 'game.' It felt especially good with the small rays of diluted sun on their backs. 

'Ivan's violet orbs could never match anything in nature,' Alfred thought. The right amount of warmth but icy tones, now though in day they seemed even more pink and red in day's heat. Those eyes raised and disappeared, feeling their owner blowing a teasing breath on Alfred's neck, "Might never give it again if you respond that way..." he pouted along playfully before going to smile simply over at the younger nation.

They didn't refer themselves as countries though when placed along a riverbank. Real responsibilities were so messy, especially with modern politics but in their true and human heart, they could feel it.

Love. 

Alfred flushed and mumbled along, still ruffled up, "Then we would both suffer. You couldn't last forever without my goods." Goods being a sweet bubbly butt. Ivan could get any other fit and prime nation with the same but with all their history, old and new tensions that oddly grew up to passion, was that something Ivan wanted to abandon? Alfred, the younger male already was consenting since day one of this starting and learned to already comply and know Ivan's needs with selflessness. Ivan adored it, why would he push all that aside? 

Maybe, but dumping the most powerful nation, would that be wise? Especially in times like these? Ivan already learned to love Alfred though, he wouldn't run off for a few decades, and he would stay longer if everything was perfect, or the closest it could get. "True... I really do prefer to keep them all for myself you know." Ivan teased and gave a squeeze to the darker blonde.

He was greeted by a swat to the wrist and a smirking Alfred that finally showed his golden boy face with all, gentle freckles and over filled ocean eyes, full of crisp blues. "You gotta have all of me then." Flinging was heartbreaking, Alfred wanted to be more than just... just something Ivan could toy at and then toss. His heart pulsing harder at the thought and his hand that brushed against the pale skin grasped on softly. He was a mess, wasn't he? Emotions overwhelming him in the past months, giving out playful teasing games and then going to plead for more of his lover. Pathetic he grew with instability. 

Ivan though sniffed at him again, almost like with scent he could tell everything Alfred felt and experienced a sudden awkward change in the area around. They both could feel it, it just was that America tried not to get it to overwhelm him and keep on exceptional enthusiasm.

Alfred though knew the feeling now though, glancing up to the other almost sadly and clung tighter, Ivan had to respond to this, these changing signals and nodded, "I want to have you all, you're... very different and kind. I want you to know that." His voice falling down to a soft drone, the noise of birds calling out replacing Alfred's voice as he stared up and simply nodded for a moment. 

Ivan really pitied him, not with depravity with wanting someone to feel sorry on but he knew Alfred was so uncertain of their future, but Alfred cared for others, and not being able to predict what could happen to them all, it made the childishness cry for more information and a complex to protect become fearstruck in not knowing what direction, what pattern to follow. 

The hugs of the pale blonde became tighter and warmer, humming softly along to a old tune Alfred would've hated decades ago due to the fact it simply came from the other. Now he fell deeper, trying to sync his breathing to his bear, and finally spoke out, "Hungry, could you please make something now?" Finally pressing away his chest as he got his breathing to match in line, sitting up on his side to slide on his glasses. 

Ivan got up along, bending slightly to not hit the top of the tent as he went to change into some suitable clothes, shorts and a plain white tee. "Like what Alix?" He was fine with anything, even a greasy burger if it made his dearest a little less grey.

Alfred shrugged along, grabbing his own button up flannel to slide on, the only piece of fabric keeping himself contained, extending up his arms to gruff up his own hair, lacing his fingers in sunflower blonde, "Cereal, coffee maybe." He still had a case of some cotton mouth from his rest.

The bear just nodded along with wide attentive eyes, there wasn't much else to say as he went out of the tent, feeling worn down finely, perfect sand go between his toes and went to look over their supplies covered by tarps with fiber glass poles drilled in the sand to keep the plastic down. Thank god it was remote, no one to care about their sexuality and noise but also no bandits. Well, he could try to be optimistic... 

Alfred watched the silhouette, a broad back, fluffy hair, chubby thighs as he also slid on something to cover his lower parts and pulled at his locks more, until feeling a desire...

Not a person but something else. Sighing and allowing his arms down from the mess he made his hair and search through his pockets, his clothes, Ivan's, even going to look in his bag for some tobacco and some papers, screw filters. 

Alfred wrapped up perfectly. In seconds he packed down an entire roll, experience clear in an art he lately iced out of his activities, stress really broke him down though. Was it the 60's again or was everything okay? In his hands he had Ivan to smooch up his nights if he did the same, that was a big difference, but still.

Alfred went scouting again though through Ivan's items for some spark. The tan hands finally finding a cartilage right down, eyes trailing back out to Ivan with a meddling smirk. How long was that there? He knew Ivan quit the chain smoking at least a decade ago, damn, probably decades, hopefully the lighter was just some relic. And Ivan looked so clear... fingers mended away from being yellow, eyes clear snow outside of the color, skin supple and flushed. Hopefully.

The kettle sung on the battery powered stove top. Ivan only sitting outside on a foldable chair, of course having to admire his lover's lands. It might seem boring, a shoddy creek in the middle of plains, lots of fucking plains, but Ivan smiled along before letting a small exhale at the noise that immediately pierced bird cry. Getting out hastily to make the noise end, setting the kettle on the sands, and getting back in the tent to get some wrapped up ceramic cups and some coffee bags. He couldn't exactly see Alfred but he would assume he would be back asleep. 

Alfred heard the noise loud and clear, but he pressed his knees in the tent that quickly filled like a hot box, not enough to leak out at the moment to reveal his activity. Pure daylight hit his face and a cough rised in his chest, eyes wide and meeting a set of extremely worried amethyst orbs back. "Alix...? Yo-" maybe he should just ignore it, Alfred being bent down with legs pressed into his chest a cigarette hanging, it was concerning. Shit, that could be a hazard with the bedding underneath to add.

"You... should go outside, the coffee is about ready, it's also very pretty out!" Ivan kept his trained encouraging enthusiasm, trailing back in, trying to ignore the sting to his eyes from being exposed back to the fumes that made him feel so rather cruel with nostalgia. 

"Yeah... um sorry for stinkin' up the tent. Wasn't thinking." Thinking to hard.' Trailing out with squirted eyes to the outside.

"No, no, it's fine if you need some time, it's healthy to spend some time alone if you need it." Ivan scrummage though the military issued bag for their mugs, slipping out the shared mismatched two and unwrapping the covering, diving back for the box of coffee bags to start the day. He would love to have time to be with Alfred but did his complex lover want the same? He learned to respect boundaries but at times he just wanted to pull Alfred closer so they could just mend as one, one soul and one heart. 

Alfred though seemed less interested, squishing the mostly finished cigarette against the fine grains along, stumbling into the chair nearby, waiting for his mate to serve him along. His belly welling up in hunger but also in some thoughts of illness. His eyes lingering to his Ivy with longing though at the feeling of cramping in his stomach, sinking deeper in the canvas underneath, hands interlocking with the hot metal of the chair.

Ivan squirmed his wide and tall body back to the open, moving in silence to serve coffee, heading right to fix up and steep the cups with the coffee bags, a bland brew, but it would have the affects of coffee to Alfred. Ivan though wasn't a consumer of many blends or even coffee in particular. 

Alfred's eyes met up after staring with intensity at the smushed ashes of the cigarette and the shallow water, "Ivan... how did it feel to die?" Maybe he really was at a huge exaggeration but his eyes glossed softly over. Alfred felt intense pain before, physical pain, however the pain caused by his own people was different, both he had very indulged. At the moment he felt fine but he just then glanced up, looking over Ivan starring blankly at the dark brew.

He was shock to go to that day, maybe he didn't exactly die but... It would perhaps describe it in the most mortal sense. "I... I don't know, cold, lonely, very painful in all forms, but after some stabilization I felt fine. You're not lonely though, you have me, yes?" His speech clearly tried to show his disinterest at such, straight to the point but unspecific at the same time and tried to keep the blonde occupied, going up to serve him along and join besides him in the same sort of seat. Hands reaching out for the mug with soft thanks going out and a gentle smooch to the neck.

Alfred kept silent after the news and shook his head, studying the way his fingers curled around the basin. "I'm not lonely at all, I have you.... but also I have other people I could talk too." Inching his face close to return a dry peck against the smooth skin. 

"You need support in your life, I know you do have people you can depend on," Ivan nodded but in his cavity grew with gentle obsession with the thought of others along with Al, it sounded abusive, he though did want Alfred to himself at times and this was a time his want grew in necessity to keep. He knew if he were to do that though, first, time with Alfred wouldn't be special and then second, he knew what happened if he kept an iron lease, Alfred would leave.

Alfred nodded in some gentle agreement and waited awhile for the mug to cool, "Yeah... but I don't need other countries now to be... acting older, you know, I know right now I'm in a odd spot but I don't want everyone to pity me." 

Ivan kept for a moment to glue his eyes to the warm cup, decorated with Christmas themed illustrations on the side. Tacky, but truthfully Alfred. "Pity is not desired, but Alix, it's easy to pity you now. To wanting to pamper you up. That will not help you grow though as a nation."

Alfred finally fully met Ivan, mouth opening slightly to agree, falling silent though at the inferno of thoughts Ivan housed in his now clear eyes. No tricks, no bribery, just truth.

"I experienced clear hardship," Ivan snorted slightly, "I almost got beheaded as you know, and my economy smashed to the ground, however... I am alive." He was alive enough to give and receive warmth of his lover, to giggle at stupid jokes or have enough hospitality to feed Alfred right when he came to his wintery home. Also alive enough to do political duty along and be the Russian spirit. 

"Al. I have done it though my childhood, you are spared with that task to defend while young and grew up fast. Tough times and conflict will happen, with your people, emotions, economy, other countries. It'll occur, but that is what we were made to do~" 

Their existence, just odd and not very forgiving. Alfred though had no regret with his existence though. "I... I really appreciate you." He gulped his still steaming coffee, trying not to spit it out and just endear it with a odd looking retort in his face. Ivan was just the maturity he needed.

Ivan just grinned with a sneaking giggle. "Horosho~ don't choke on the heat though before you can show your appreciation." 

Alfred had to smile along, especially as the pale Russian spoke his mother tongue and felt his spine quiver, setting his coffee jammed in the cup side of the chair. Eyes scanning the water with depth and murkiness. "Can showing my appreciation be catching a catfish with my bare hands? Done it before."

"You are going to get stung by its fins." Ivan puffed his cheeks but got up along with his cup. Smooshing the old cigarette down more in the sand and kissed the back of Alfred's ear, noticing a shiver being sent down his mate. 

"Not if I try my best." Alfred's wink was so warm. Ivan was pleasured with Alfred returning to something much more radiant. 

"I'm not going to bandage your fingers if you hurt yourself then." That was a clear fib though. Alfred cleared back more into the water. Ivan cautiously went to follow back, allowing his feet in refreshing coolness under the summer sun.


End file.
